Only One Song Away
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: I won't be able to summarize this with out giving ti away. Just please read and Review....I'm begging you! I hate doing summaries anyway...


I honestly haven't the slightest clue where this idea...well..okay..so I do know where it came from..but I doubt you want to be bored with the details so I'll spare you.

A/N: This is a DOOM fic. Well sorta...it has Varon in it..so I'd consider it a DOOM fic right? Wouldn't you? Well anyway...heres the story...

**Only One Song Away**

**Chapter one**

The July heat was begining to grow unbearable. Even though there was a constant breeze around him, it was anything but cooling. During this time of summer, not even

the wind was cool. The shade of trees was always luke warm, and unless you had an indoor pool, it was warm. It was the kind of day, that if you walked outside with a pop

scicle, it would melt almost instantly. But it wasn't phazing him to much at the moment. He rode on, eyes glued to the rode and horizion before him.

Coming up on what looked like a party of somesort, he decided to slwo down his speed alittle. Getting closer he relized it was a festival. 'What idiots would have a festival

in this heat?' he questioned himself, pulling to a stop and turning off his bike. He stood up, taking off his helmet and securing it to the motorcycle he owned. "Well it looks

fun." he mumbled, noting on the fact of the level of music talking and laughing.

He found that it was only a small cost to get in, thankfull, though it really wouldn't of mattered. If he didn't have any money, he would have just jumped the baracade that

blockaded the perimeter. He walked around for a moment, recieving waves and hellos from random people. Everyone was so happy, their laughter and smiles forced him to

smile. 'I guess smiles are contagious...' he laughed inside. Suddenly he found himself at the stage. It was partcially empty at the moment, seeing as the performers were

taking a break.

One of the persons on the stage caught his eye above any of them. It was a young teenage girl, no more than 16 he guessed. She had jaw length black hair that was

shorter in the back and was spiked up. Her eyes, from what he could see, were pale blue and outlined in a dark black. The corners of her lips were peirced with silver

hoops, along with her left eyebrow. She was wearing what looking like a deep purple speggettii strap shirt, he couldn't really tell because she was sitting down, and dark

blue flared jeans. Her hair was behind her ear on one side, exposing the rings looped along her ear, and the tattoo on the base of her neck, right around the spot where her

neck conected to her shoulder. His eyes widened at the familar symbol. His fists clenching as a few memories came back to him, only to be pushed away. Her turned his

attention back to the girl. She was staring at the red guitar on her lap, her fingers strumming over the strings and her other hand trailing up and down the neck of the

instrument.

Suddenly the girl looked up, her eyes connecting with his for a split second before she stood up. She turned talking to the others on the stage, telling them something.

One boy, who looked extremely goth nodded and waved her off. The girl playfully smacked his arm and jumped off the front of the stage. She weaved around the crownd

that had disapated some because of their break.

Soon, he found himself face to face with the girl. She was more beautiful close up than far away. In some ways, the was she stood the way she walked, she reminded

him of Mai. But the name brought back another painfully memory and feeling. The feeling of rejection.

"What's your name?" the girl asked suddenly.

He blinked. Confused of what to say. A moment later he finally found his words, " Varon." he said.

"I'm Kat. Nice to meet you Varon." she smiled. "I noticed you looking at me. You like music?" she placed one hand on her hip and bit down on one of her lip rings.

"Uhh...yeah..."

"Cool. Cool. " Kat nodded, smiling again. There was a short silence vetween them.

"Are you from around here?" she saked suddenly.

"No. I'm just traveling around.."

"Cool. Well welcome to Mandeville Varon. I gotta go back up there. Wanna hang out later?" she asked turning around.

"Sure.."

"Our gig is over in like another...thirty minutes..think ya can wait?" she laughed.

"Yeah..."

"Good. You'll know when we're only One Song Away." she jogged over to the stage and lept back up using her hand.


End file.
